Mi última oportunidad
by Dayah
Summary: Ha llegado el último año en Hogwarts, y James aún no logra conquistar a Lily, a pesar de sus muchos intentos. Pero el tiempo se acaba...¿que está dispuesto a hacer James para evitar que su pelirroja se vaya para siempre?
1. Reencuentros

Primero que nada, todos los personajes que conocen, je, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, etc. Los demás, o sea, los que no conocen, son invenciones mías, jejejeje.

Bueno, esta historia como se habrán dado cuenta, es sobre los merodeadores y Lily y compañía. Peter no aparece en este capitulo ni aparecerá en ninguno de los otros, lo he pasado olímpicamente por alto porque lo detesto, y aunque fue parte de este grupo, no en esta historia, jejejeje. Espero que les guste y dejen reviewsssssss!

**CAPITULO UNO: **Reencuentros.

"No pienso comenzar mi último año discutiendo contigo, Potter, así que por favor, aléjate de mi y sigue tu camino"

La muchacha observó furiosa a su compañero, que se había instalado a sus anchas sobre su baúl mientras la observaba con la misma sonrisa petulante de siempre en sus labios. El joven se mantuvo callado, lo cual desesperó a la pelirroja aún más.

"Potter ¿por qué no escuchas nada de lo que digo?"

"Siempre escucho lo que dices Evans" comentó el muchacho mientras se acomodaba sus gafas. "Aunque algunas cosas que digas no sean muy inteligentes"

Ella ignoró el último comentario y rió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Si escucharas lo que digo, Potter, habrías ya entendido que quiero que me dejes en paz. No me atraes (n/a mentirosa, mentirosa!), no lo harás nunca y no pienso formar parte de tu colección de fans, así que…"

James se puso en pie y Lily dio un paso atrás. Generalmente, cuando Potter acortaba la distancia entre ellos dos de esa manera, Lily lo miraba desafiante y se escabullía hacia otra parte del castillo, pero un andén lleno de estudiantes no era suficiente para escapar de Potter y sus inútiles (n/a ¿inútiles? Si como no, jajajaja) intentos de seducción.

El muchacho se le quedó mirando un momento antes de hablar. Siempre hacia eso, se le quedaba mirando como si de repente le hubiera salido algo extraño en la cara. Casi siempre Lily se lo permitía, le parecía una buena forma de torturarlo por ser tan idiota. Pero cuando los ojos se James de desplazaban hacia su boca, era siempre ella la que se terminaba poniendo nerviosa.

"¿Quién te dice que te quiero para eso?" El chico se acercó aún más, arriesgándose a ser golpeado fuertemente por la muchacha que lo miraba con exasperación "Para que sepas, Evans, tú te vas a casar conmigo"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May Foster y Nyah Clarkson arrastraban sus baúles por el andén mientras escrutaban la multitud buscando alguna señal de Lily. Las dos primeras siempre llegaban juntas a la estación, pues vivían en Londres y a pocas cuadras de distancia, y como la pelirroja residía en Bristol, siempre se encontraban antes de tomar el expreso escarlata de Hogwarts.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" preguntó May con el ceño fruncido.

"Ni idea, ¿crees que algo la halla retrasado?" comentó Nyah mientras dejaba caer su baúl al suelo causando un tremendo ruido.

"¿A Lils?" – May comenzó a reír- "El nuevo Premio Anual no se retrasa, Clarkson"

En eso…

"¡ANTES MUERTA QUE COMPARTIR MI VIDA CONTIGO, POTTER! ¡BASTANTE QUE HE TENIDO QUE SOPORTARTE POR SIETE AÑOS, NO ME CASARÍA CONTIGO AUNQUE ESTUVIERAS EN TU LECHO DE MUERTE Y ME LO ROGARAS! ¡PREFIERO SER UNA SOLTERONA AMARGADA Y MORIR SECA!

"Esos gritos se me hacen conocidos" dijo May, mientras sonreía.

"Parece que como cada año, Potter la encontró antes"

"Si, yo no sé como hace, la verdad. Aunque sea un completo idiota, hay que admirarle dos cosas: su facultad para encontrar a Lily se esconda donde se esconda y lo asombrosamente fácil que la logra poner histérica"

Entre risas, las dos muchachas comenzaron a seguir el sonido de la "melodiosa" voz de su amiga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quince minutos más tarde, las tres amigas se encontraban ya dentro del tren, en el único compartimiento libre que habían logrado encontrar.

Lily seguía furiosa, tanto así que su rostro había adquirido casi el mismo tono que su cabello.

"Ese engreído, es que no entiendo como puede…"

Por experiencia, May y Nyah sabían que, cuando Lily tenía una de sus peleas con James, mejor era dejarla despotricar contra el por un buen rato hasta que se tranquilizaba.

"Je, pero no me vas a decir que no es, en un sentido un tanto retorcido, adorable que te halla dicho eso" comentó Nyah mientras acomodaba la jaula de su lechuza en la rejilla portaequipajes.

La mirada que Lily le dirigió fue suficiente para que la eludida cerrara el pico por un buen rato.

May, Nyah y Lily eran amigas desde que habían comenzado en Hogwarts. Las tres Gryffindors se habían vuelto inseparables durante esos años, aunque eran tan diferentes que no muchos entendían que era verdaderamente lo que tanto las unía.

May Foster pertenecía a una antigua familia de magos. Sus padres eran dueños y dirigían un exitoso negocio de confección de túnicas de gala, y aunque la fortuna familiar ascendía hasta límites insospechables, aquello no había logrado que la muchacha no mantuviera los pies firmemente en la tierra. May era hija única y sobre ella recaía el peso de ser la hija perfecta que sus padres parecían ansiar. Durante el verano se veía obligada a asistir a reuniones y fiestas, aunque en realidad deseara de todo corazón encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar, preferentemente arriba de una escoba, pues adoraba volar y lo hacía muy bien, cosa que muy pocos sabían. Al contrario que Lily, era impulsiva y rebelde, con un carácter bastante tormentoso que muchas veces le causaba problemas. De estatura media, May tenía el cabello hasta media espalda lleno de impetuosos rulos siempre descontrolados, ojos de un celeste profundo y un cuerpo fuerte y atlético.

Nyah era la tranquila del grupo, siempre viajando por algún lugar extraño en la nube que estuviera de turno. Romántica y fantasiosa, sus continuos despistes siempre eran motivo de risa para sus otras dos compañeras. Ny, como la llamaban, provenía también de una familia de magos, pero estos eran mucho más sociables y flexibles que los padres de May. Nyah tenía tres hermanos mayores y casi nunca se ponía de mal humor, aunque cuando lo hacía podía ser más peligrosa que Lily y May. Con sus soñadores ojos color miel y su larga cabellera castaña, muchos alumnos de Hogwarts suspiraban por ella, aunque la mitad de las veces, la chica no se diera cuenta.

Lily era la responsable, la fría y la racional. Nada de tontos sentimentalismos y conjeturas para ella. Prefecta y Premio Anual, era una alumna modelo y la favorita de casi todos los profesores de Hogwarts, lo que despertaba la envidia de unos cuantos. Provenía de una familia muggle, pero eso nunca había sido un obstáculo para que se destacara en todo lo que se proponía. Alta, esbelta, con una larga melena rojo oscuro y ojos de un verde brillante, Lily nunca pasaba desapercibida, pero aún así, ella huía de los centros de atención, al contrario de Potter, a quien la unía una extraña relación de amor-odio desde que habían fijado los ojos el uno en el otro, aunque Lils jamás en su vida lo confesaría.

"Yo solo decía que el ego masculino es atrayente en ciertas ocasiones" dijo Nyah mientras se ponía su túnica. "Y no me vas a decir que James emana una gran seguridad cada vez que se acerca a ti, Lily"

"Es un idiota redomado, ya no lo soporto. Si piensa que sus tontos intentos de que yo salga con el van a dar resultado, tendría que tirarse de cabeza desde la torre de astronomía para que se le aclaren las ideas. ES un egocéntrico, un…"

May, que había estado leyendo muy concentrada la revista El mundo de la Escoba, intervino por primera vez en la discusión.

"No hay nadie más egocéntrico que Black" afirmó con tranquilidad.

De la misma manera que Lily detestaba a James, May detestaba a Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de Potter. Y Nyah…bueno, Nyah no detestaba a nadie, demasiado buena la muchacha.

"Si, bueno, el único que se salva es Remus" murmuró Lily, mientras tomaba una rana de chocolate del montón que Nyah acababa de comprar "Los demás se caen a pedazos"

Las tres muchachas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y solo se detuvieron cuando May anunció que se iba a la parte de adelante del tren para comprarle más golosinas a la señora del carrito.

May abandonó el compartimiento tarareando alegremente y caminó con paso resuelto por el pasillo. Por aquí y por allá escuchaba conversaciones y risas, todas las voces parecían entusiasmadas. En ese momento, mientras ella pensaba que comprar en el carrito, un chico alto salió bruscamente de uno de los compartimientos, y literalmente, le pasó por arriba.

Aunque el golpe le dolió bastante, al ver de quien se trataba, May se paró más derecha, sin quejarse.

Sirius Black era capaz de derretir a cualquier chica que quisiera. Y no era para menos. El cabello negro y algo largo le caía con una elegancia natural que ningún otro chico lograría imitar, y sus ojos de un gris profundo eran atractivos a la vez que misteriosos. Delgado y de huesos largos, los músculos se notaban aún a través de la camisa que se había puesto para ir a la estación y su piel, ya de por sí tostada, parecía haber tomado aun más esa tonalidad durante el verano.

"Ah, eras tú, Foster, me iba a disculpar porque pensé que había atropellado a una chica, pero…ya veo que no"

May lo miró con odio, pero no le dio el gusto de una contestación, se tragó las palabras y siguió su camino, mientras él se reía por lo bajo y la observaba desde la mitad del pasillo.

La muchacha tenía ganas de gritar. Le molestaba que Black pudiera hacerla perder la paciencia de esa manera, pero siempre lo lograba. Y ella lo odiaba. Jamás olvidaría aquella apuesta en su segundo año. Black la había besado, y ella, tonta e inmadura se perdió en ese beso mientras él solo cumplía una tonta apuesta que había hecho con sus amigos. Desde ese entonces, le había odiado con toda su alma, y la culpa de haber sentido ese beso en el corazón la torturaba cada día de su vida. Aunque solo hubiese sido un segundo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando May volvió todas notaron su cara, pero ninguna comentó nada, pues la conocían demasiado bien como para saber que si ella no quería hablar, no hablaría. Era la más cerrada de las tres jóvenes.

Dejando a Nyah ahora acompañada, Lily se fue a hacer sus rondas, pues su trabajo de Premio Anual incluía orientar a los nuevos Prefectos y ayudarlos a mantener el orden entre los alumnos.

Justo acababa de darle indicaciones a la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor, Clarence Mills, cuando de repente…

"Dios, Evans, no sé que te dan en tu casa en verano, pero siempre vuelves más bonita aún de lo que te fuiste"

"Piérdete Potter" dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

"Eso depende de si vienes conmigo"

"Nunca"

Los ojos de la pelirroja echaban chispas y no había nada que a James le gustara más.

"Evans, solo di que si" dijo James cerrándole el paso.

"He dicho que no durante seis años, no voy a decir que sí en el séptimo, Potter, pierdes tu tiempo. Vete con alguna de tus antiguas amantes, déjame en paz. ¿No entiendes que dentro de un año no nos veremos nunca más? ¿Por qué no me puedes disfrutar con tranquilidad mi último año en Hogwarts?

"Porque no pienso irme de Hogwarts sin ti, Lily"

"No me llames Lily, Potter, y esfúmate. Entiende de una vez que no estoy interesada, no me mueves un pelo"

"Mientes mal, Evans"

"Es la pura verdad"

"Si no te moviera un pelo, no te pondrías así"

Lily lo miró asustada, pero trato de disimularlo lo más posible.

"¿Así como? Por favor, Potter, tus patéticos intentos de…"

James se movió con rapidez, aprisionándola contra la pared de uno de los compartimientos. Ella le sostuvo los brazos con fuerza, más por instinto que por otra cosa.

"No lo hagas Potter" dijo leyéndole las intenciones en sus ojos del color de la miel líquida.

"No lastimamos a nadie, Evans"

"No quiero"

El le tocó la mejilla con suavidad.

"Por Dios, Lily, sino te beso en este momento no voy a poder seguir respirando. ¿Quieres tener ese cargo en tu conciencia? No lo creo"

James acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y Lily, sin darse aún cuenta, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeeeee, soy mala. Pero va el segundo capitulo pronto. Dejen reviewssssss!


	2. Hasta aquí llegamos

_Hola! Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Saludos a todos!_

**CAPITULO DOS: **Hasta aquí llegamos.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido James?" preguntó Canuto desde su asiento mientras le sonreía a un grupo de chicas de quinto que justo pasaban frente a la puerta abierta del compartimiento.

Remus suspiró, divertido.

"¿No crees que queda un poco obvio que abras la puerta y justo te ubiques en una posición privilegiada donde todo el que pase te pueda ver?"

Sirius se pasó una mano por su largo cabello oscuro, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

"Le estoy haciendo un bien a la comunidad, Remus"

Remus Lupin, aún pálido y ojeroso gracias a la aproximación de la luna llena, era, al igual que sus dos mejores amigos, un elemento muy disputado en el sector femenino de Hogwarts. No era ni tan seguro de si mismo ni tan desenvuelto como los otros dos, pero su timidez característica y su sonrisa suave y amable causaban exactamente el mismo efecto.

"Ah, claro, lo haces por la comunidad…entiendo"

Sirius notó el tono sarcástico de su amigo, así que se sentó más derecho y se dispuso a explicarle. Aunque Remus nunca pedía explicaciones, por algún extraño motivo, sus amigos siempre se sentían obligados a dárselas.

"Remus, las chicas se mueren por tener un poco de Black, así que lo justo es darles un poco de Black, para dejarlas felices. No es trabajo fácil sonreír a cada chica que pasa por la puerta, pero como soy una muy buena persona..."

"Pensé que a estas alturas ya habrías desarrollado capacidad para sonreír por inercia" dijo Lunático con malicia.

"Pues no, ser deseado y seguir siendo deseado es algo que requiere trabajo diario"

"Debe resultarte agotador" dijo Lupin escondiendo su cara detrás del pesado volumen que sostenía en las manos.

"Un poco, pero me las arreglo" contestó Sirius estirándose en el asiento y sonriéndole a un nuevo grupo de chicas que pasaban por ahí las cuales cuchichearon emocionadísimas. "Bueno, ¿y que hay con James?"

Remus dejó a un lado su libro y se sirvió una bruja frita.

"No estoy seguro, pero conociendo a James…Lily estaba haciendo sus rondas"

"Ah…Evans. Si la ubicamos a ella, seguramente ubicaremos a Cornamenta. Vamos a dar una vuelta, Lunático"

Los dos jóvenes abandonaron el compartimiento en dirección desconocida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras sentía la respiración de James cada vez más cerca. Su cerebro se iba nublando poco a poco a pesar de sus enormes esfuerzos por mantenerlo lo más despejado posible. Pero era en vano: aquella simple aproximación con ese chico hacía que toda su frialdad se derritiera tal cubo de hielo bajo un fuerte sol de verano.

Por su parte, a James le pasaba algo parecido. Había estado con tantas chicas que no le daban los dedos de las manos para contarlas. Nunca se había puesto nervioso, nunca había tenido tanta expectativa como la que sentía en ese momento por ese beso tan esperado que parecía estar a punto de llegar. ¿Por qué todo con esa pelirroja era tan especial, tan nuevo, tan mágico?

De pronto unos gritos hicieron que Lily pegara un salto y recobrara el sentido. De un empujón corrió a James e intentó huir.

"No te vayas, Lily" pidió él tomándole la mano con suavidad.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos en los de él, del color de la miel líquida, y sintió unas tremendas ganas de quedarse. Solo eso bastó para que lo soltara de inmediato y dijera:

"Lo siento, Potter, pero el deber llama, y para mí el deber es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Ciertamente es mucho más importante que tú. No quiero volver a repetírtelo, Potter, apártate de mi camino y deja ya de provocarme para que caiga en tu juego. No sé que me pasó, pero no va a volver a ocurrir. Adiós."

Sin decir nada más y sin permitir tampoco que James pudiera abrir la boca, Lily desapareció por el pasillo, sin mirar atrás.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justo cuando May comenzaba a recuperar su buen humor, Sirius Black asomó la cabeza por la puerta del compartimiento. Adoptando su actitud de siempre y sin pedirle permiso a nadie, entró al lugar como si éste le perteneciera y se sentó al lado de Nyah.

"Hola Clarkson, ¿como estás?

"Bien, gracias por preguntar" contestó la muchacha sonriendo.

May se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana, completamente asqueada.

"Hola May"

Remus había entrado también, dedicándole una sonrisa a la muchacha que fue inmediatamente correspondida. Luego se dirigió hacia Nyah, que lo observaba. Al notar los ojos de la chica, las mejillas de Remus adoptaron un tono sonrosado pero la miró a los ojos y la saludó con la misma amabilidad con la que había saludado a su compañera. A decir verdad, Remus estaba totalmente loco por Nyah, pero no se animaba a hablarle, y por eso mismo la muchacha lo creía un poco tonto. Nunca, en ningún momento, se le cruzó por la cabeza que ese muchacho de cabello claro y ojos tristes pudiera sentir algo por ella, y que eso justamente era lo que lo hacía tan torpe en su presencia. Sin decir nada más, Remus se sentó a un lado de May.

"¿Qué tal el verano, Remus?" preguntó May notando la incomodidad del muchacho.

Éste se disponía a contestar, pero se vio interrumpido.

"No vinimos a socializar, Foster, y menos contigo. Buscamos a Evans"

May lo ignoró.

"Premio Anual…debes estar muy orgulloso, Lily está muy feliz" comentó nuevamente la muchacha "Dice que mejor compañero no hubiese podido conseguir"

"Gracias May, y si, la verdad es que estoy muy contento.

"Buscamos a Evans" repitió Sirius, subiendo un poco la voz.

Esta vez, May clavó sus ojos celestes en él con furia.

"Te oímos la primera vez, Black. Y si no te importa, estoy hablando con Remus"

"Te dije que no habíamos venido a socializar"

"Me importa muy poco lo que tú digas, Black" contestó la chica manteniéndole la mirada.

"Con esa actitud no es un misterio para nadie porque nunca has tenido un novio, Foster. Bueno, claro que además del carácter tendrías que mejorar muchas cosas, comprarte un espejo primeramente y luego…bueno, se vería. Y contratar a alguien que te enseñe a ser una chica"

"Por favor, Sirius, contrólate" dijo Remus, avergonzado de la actitud de su compañero.

"Eso que estás diciendo en muy grosero" afirmó Ny, taladrando al merodeador con la mirada.

El compartimiento se había quedado en silencio. La tensión se podía hasta cortar con un cuchillo. May mantenía la mirada fija en Sirius, y Sirius en May.

"Si, claro, y luego de eso, me pongo un vestido, zapatos de tacón, maquillaje y doy vueltas a tu alrededor ¿verdad? Como todas las demás. Por favor, jamás formaría parte de un grupo patético que se babea por una persona aún más patética. Antes muerta"

Sirius se mantuvo en silencio y luego finalmente se puso en pie.

"Jamás podrías formar parte de ese grupo, Foster, porque yo jamás me fijaría en alguien como tu"

"Muy cierto Black. Jamás te podrías fijar en alguien como yo… ¿y sabes porque? Porque yo si tengo cerebro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando los alumnos despertaron aquella primera mañana de clase, se encontraron con que el tiempo seguía tan malo como la noche anterior.

Una lluvia torrencial caía sin tregua, mojando todo a su paso. Lily, aunque ya despierta, mantuvo los ojos cerrados: le gustaba escuchar el ruido de la lluvia cuando se encontraba dentro y tapada con sus mantas hasta las orejas. La chica se giró en su cama y sonrió al recordar el magnífico banquete de la noche anterior. Y luego vio a May sentada en su cama, muy quieta.

Era raro que la muchacha hubiese despertado antes que Lily. Generalmente, la pelirroja debía sacar de la cama a la fuerza a sus dos amigas y obligarlas a llegar a tiempo a clase. Nyah, sin ninguna preocupación que la molestara, dormía plácidamente.

"May…¿ocurre algo?"

"En absoluto, no podía dormir, nada más. Voy a bajar a desayunar, Lils, nos vemos en un rato"

La chica se dirigió a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Lily.

"Fue Black"

Lily casi se cae de la cama del susto.

"Nyah, ¿puedes dejarte de hacer eso? ¡Pensé que estabas dormida!

Nyah sonrió maliciosamente. "Tener los ojos cerrados no es lo mismo que estar dormida" **(n/a: esta chica me cae bien)**

"Bueno, cuéntame que pasa con May de una vez, antes de que se le ocurra volver"

Nyah se sentó en su cama mientras acariciaba a Isis, su gata. Solía tomarse su tiempo para todo, pero no cuando se trataba del bienestar de alguna de sus amigas, así que fue directamente al punto.

"Ayer, Black y Lupin pasaron por nuestro compartimiento. Black le dijo algunas cosas bastante feas a May, y aunque ella le contesto otras también bastante feas, ese idiota se pasó de hiriente. Le dijo que jamás se fijaría en ella e hizo comentarios bastante ofensivos acerca de su persona"

Lily estaba roja de la furia.

"Ese redomado imbécil. ¿Pero quién se cree que es? ¿Una divinidad?"

"No tengo porque gastar saliva en responder, cuando sabes que si se cree una divinidad"

"Pues alguien debe bajarlo de su nube, y cuanto antes mejor"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Te comportaste como un cretino"

Sirius observó a su amigo con mala cara.

"Remus, era solo Foster"

"Pues para que sepas, esa chica tiene sentimientos, al igual que cualquier otro ser humano. ¿Por qué siempre la tomas así de punto? Te pasaste en serio, Sirius"

Remus no solía enfadarse, pero cuando lo hacía siempre era algo digno de ver.

"Bueno, quizás me pasé un poco… ¡pero ella también me dijo sus cosas!" trató de defenderse el animago mientras se ponía su corbata.

"Si yo hubiese sido ella, hubiese hecho mucho más que eso"

"Eh, se supone que eres mi amigo, tendrías que estar de mi lado ¿no te parece?"

"Como soy tu amigo, por eso te dijo que te portaste como un idiota con esa chica"

"¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué le pida perdón o algo así?"

"Haz lo que quieras, Canuto, pero ¿sabes que? Me encantaría que te enamoraras de May Foster, así tendrías que tragarte tus propias palabras y tu propio orgullo" **(n/a: je, y eso que Remus no es familiar de Trelawney, jejejeje)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como no tenía ni ganas de desayunar ni ganas de ver a Black, May se dedicó a vagar por los pasillos.

Cuando se sentía especialmente mal, solía hacer cosas así. Caminar sin rumbo, teniendo por única compañía el torbellino de ideas que le rondaban la cabeza.

Para May, lo peor de todo era que Black hubiese logado su objetivo, hacerla sentir menos que una alfombra. Aunque estaba bastante acostumbrada a los comentarios, le había dolido. ¿Qué tan patético podía ser eso?

Se fijó en su reloj y calculó que faltaba más o menos media hora para la primera clase del día, Pociones. Justo se había dado la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos hacia el Gran Salón, cuando se dio de frente con…

"Black"

El muchacho se le quedó mirando con sorpresa.

May, al notar los fuertes brazos del chico alrededor de ella, se alejó de inmediato. En realidad, Sirius solo la había salvado de romperse la nariz contra el piso, pero con él nunca se sabía.

Sirius había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero ella, echando chispas por los ojos lo interrumpió.

"Mira, te he soportado bastante, Black, pero te juro que si ahora me dices lo más mínimo, no vives para contarlo. Se terminó la buena de Foster, así que atente a las consecuencias si piensas que voy a seguir permitiendo que me trates como si fuera una de esas idiotas que te suelen acompañar, así que sigue tu camino sin abrir tu bocota"

La chica lo esquivó con una elegancia no muy propia de ella. Sirius se había quedado clavado en el piso, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. No recordaba que ninguna chica lo hubiese tratado así nunca. Reaccionó de golpe y corrió tras la muchacha, que ya se alejaba.

"Eh, Foster" dijo tomándola de un brazo y haciendo que se girara.

"Nadie te ha dado permiso para tocarme así que aleja tus grasientas manos de mí"

"Bueno, bueno, lo siento. Además, no soy Snape"

Si esperaba que el comentario divirtiera a la chica y alivinara tensiones, falló estrepitosamente.

Sirius nunca había visto la furia que tenía esa chica en la mirada. Era atemorizante y halagador a la vez saber que era él quien la había hecho ponerse así.

"Mira, en cuanto a lo del otro día en el tren…"

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"¿Puedes callarte cinco minutos, por favor? Me gusta hacer las cosas bien y no tengo mucha práctica en esto de disculparme así que…"

Los ojos de May se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"¿Disculparte dijiste?"

"Si, ¿es que eres sorda, Foster?"

"Mira, Black…"

"Lo siento, me comporté como un idiota el otro día"

May estuvo a punto de decirle que no era extraño dado que él mismo era un idiota, pero se contuvo.

Sirius parecía incómodo.

"Bueno"

"¿Bueno? ¿Es eso todo lo que vas a decir?"

Ella volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

"No tengo que hacer una fiesta por una disculpa tuya, Black. Aunque me sorprende, no lo niego, no me interesa para nada que hallas pedido perdón, un perdón no borra lo que has hecho por años. Ciertamente, si fueras otra persona, valdría mucho, pero como se trata de ti, no vale absolutamente nada."

Sirius estaba de piedra. Se había humillado y esa chica seguía pisoteándolo como a un escarabajo molesto.

"Llego tarde a clase, hasta nunca Black"

_Holas! ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el super cambio de actitud de May? Y si, es que Sirius se lo merece, la ha hostigado hace mucho (después voy a contar bien esto, más adelante), llega un punto en que uno se cansa, jajajajaja. Creo que Sirius lo necesitaba, pero bueno…Bueno, sé que no hubo mucho Lily- James en este capitulo, pero en el próximo se vienen estos dos con toda. En cuanto a Nyah y Remus…jejeje, denle tiempo al muchacho, es tímido!_

_Bueno, dejen reviewsssss por fis!_

_Pronto pondré el próximo capitulo. Saludos!_

_Day_


	3. Filósofo, pisoteado y mente maestra

_Bueno, aquí vengo con el tercer capitulo. Y si, me inspiro y no me para nadie, esperemos seguir así, jejejejeje. En el capitulo anterior, por si tienen mala memoria, May puso en su lugar a Sirius (para consternación del aludido) y nos enteramos de que a Lupin le gusta Nyah (decir que a James le gusta Lily es repetitivo, pero por si hay despistados vagando por estos lados, ejem, ejem)_

_¿Qué pasará con estos personajes? A leer!_

**CAPITULO TRES**: El filósofo, el pisoteado y la mente maestra.

El Gran Salón se encontraba repleto de alumnos hambrientos que engullían sin parar antes de comenzar las clases matutinas. El cielo encantado reflejaba fielmente la tormenta del exterior que parecía iba a durar unos cuantos días más.

Lily, Nyah y May, que había llegado hacia poco y se estaba recién sirviendo, estaban sentadas junto a Alice Parker y Frank Longbottom, dos compañeros de curso con los cuales se llevaban muy bien. Las tres amigas se habían alegrado muchísimo al enterarse que habían comenzado a salir a mediados del curso anterior. La relación parecía ir muy en serio y no se los podía ver más felices.

Por su parte, James y Remus hablaban sobre la siguiente clase que tendrían que afrontar, aunque, como notó de inmediato Remus, la atención de su amigo estaba más centrada en cierta pelirroja que desayunaba unos cuantos asientos más allá que en la conversación en sí. El licántropo sonrió: ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que aquello ocurriese cada vez con más frecuencia.

"Deja de mirarla, James, en cualquier momento gira la cabeza y te pesca con esa cara de baboso"

James sonrió y se sirvió un poco más de jugo de naranja. **(n/a: el chico cuida su figura, sino no le dan bola las chicas, juassss)**

"No hay nadie que me confunda tanto como Lily Evans, Lunático"

Remus giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica, pero su atención se vio atraída por Nyah, que hablaba animadamente con su amiga mientras se terminaba sus cereales. Como sabía que James era muy observador y no quería quedar como idiota, enseguida desvió la vista.

"¿Qué ocurrió ahora?"

Entre susurros, James le relató lo que había ocurrido en el tren.

"¿Tú que opinas, Lunático? ¿Te parece su reacción algo normal?"

Remus meditó durante unos momentos, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"La verdad que si"

Los ojos de James se abrieron del tamaño de platos y su copa de jugo se cayó al suelo causando un lío tremendo.

Remus no puedo menos que comenzar a reírse con ganas. **(n/a: remus se pasa riendo en este fic…jejeje, ya veremos cuando a él le dé para acercarse a Nyah como le va…)**

Iban a seguir con la conversación, cuando de pronto, Sirius se sentó a un lado de James con una cara de lo más desacostumbrada en él. Al igual que sus dos amigos momentos antes, su mirada se posó sobre el mismo punto de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde una muchacha de largo y oscuro cabello rizado conversaba con Longbottom.

Sus amigos siguieron la trayectoria de sus ojos y se quedaron de piedra al notar a quien observaba Canuto con tanto interés.

"¿May Foster?" preguntó James incrédulo.

Sirius saltó en su asiento. Se había olvidado que James tenía muy buen ojo.

"¿Qué? Eeeee… ¿qué con ella, James?" preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado.

"La estabas mirando como si fuera la copa de Quidditch" comentó James mientras se metía a la boca una manzana asada entera. **(n/a: comentario bobo, pero bueno, en estos momentos lo único que tiene James en la cabeza son snitchs y Evans…jejeje, así que un poco de comprensión de su parte para el pobre chico)**

"Si…bueno, pero no en el sentido en que tu mente pervertida esta pensando, Cornamenta" aseguró el otro muchacho con firmeza.

"¿Y por qué entonces?"

"Bueno…digamos que acaba de expresar con mucha claridad su opinión sobre mí. Luego de gritarme por media hora y de aplastarme como a un mosquito, se largó con toda la elegancia que le fue posible y me dejó sorprendido y abandonado en el medio del pasillo"

"Era hora de que alguien te bajara los humos, Canuto. Me alegro de que halla sido May…es una chica inteligente"

"¡Lunático! ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo, no el defensor de Foster! ¿Estás enamorado de ella o algo así?" **(n/a: ¿celos, Black? Sirius: para nada, ves cosas donde no las hay…autora: seguro ;) )**

Con su usual tranquilidad, Remus replicó:

"Para nada, es solo que me cae bien y tú, Canuto viejo amigo, deberías aprender a acepar críticas malas de vez en cuando. Siempre suelen ser las que más utilidad tienen, y las más sinceras."

"Te has vuelto un maldito filósofo últimamente" dijo Sirius de mal humor mientras seguía devorando sus arenques ahumados.

Sus dos amigos rieron.

"Creo que debería hablar con Lily" murmuró James.

"Mejor tú que yo" comentó Sirius, observando a la temperamental pelirroja.

Generalmente, cuando James salía con la frase "tengo que hablar con Lily" eso siempre acarreaba problemas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella noche, luego de la cena, las tres amigas se encontraban en la Sala Común, conversando como solían hacer.

Luego de muchas súplicas, Lily había accedido a que Nyah le peinara la larga melena rojo oscuro mientras que May seguía embelesada con la misma revista que había estado leyendo durante gran parte del trayecto en tren hacia Hogwarts, El Mundo de la Escoba.

"¿Otra vez leyendo eso? Pensé que ya la habías terminado" dijo Nyah mientras cepillaba el cabello de Lily.

Desde detrás de la revista, la voz de May contestó:

"Y lo hice, solo que hay algunas cosas demasiado interesantes como para solo leerla una vez"

Nyah puso los ojos en blanco mientras Lily ahogaba una risita.

"Si tanto te apasionan las escobas, deberías anotarte en el equipo de Quidditch. Potter puso un anuncio hoy en el tablero. Están buscando una nueva cazadora"

May finalmente había dejado la revista a un lado.

"¿Para tener que pasar más tiempo con el inútil de Black? Antes me ofrezco de cena al calamar gigante"

"Si, bueno, pero esa será la única desventaja. Estoy segura de que serías un miembro valioso del equipo, y en cuanto a Black…bueno, lo ignoras y listo, después de todo, Potter es el capitán, no él, así que no tienes porque hablarle."

May se mordió el labio, considerándolo.

"La verdad que me encantaría jugar Quidditch"

"Pues asunto resuelto entonces. Ahí está Potter, ve a hablar con él para ver cuando son las pruebas" ordenó Nyah señalando el agujero del retrato por el cual James y sus amigos acababan de entrar. "Y luego podrías soltarte ese cabello precioso que tienes por una vez y dejarme hacerte un peinado bien moderno y sensual"

"No, gracias"

May observó a James, que se había tirado en uno de los mejores sillones de la sala luego de sacar a un par de bobas de cuarto con una de sus sonrisas y un par de frases muy bien armadas.

De inmediato sintió que la observaban. Sirius, que estaba sentado al lado de James, se le había quedado viendo con una seriedad nada usual en él. May le mantuvo la mirada, levantó una ceja con evidente desagrado y se acercó a los tres muchachos con paso decidido.

"Hola May" dijo Remus con simpatía y una sonrisa que la muchacha devolvió.

"Foster" dijo James a modo de saludo mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Lily. Como hubiese querido ser él quien tocara esa mata de cabello rojo.

Sirius no dijo nada, cosa que a la chica no le extrañó para nada.

"Potter, quería preguntarte cuando son las pruebas para cazador"

James sacó la vista de Lily y se disponía a contestar cuando…

"¿Tú vuelas?"

Sirius la observaba con atención. May pensó en mandarlo a volar, ya que estaban hablando de escobas, pero eso sería darle mucha importancia así que…

"Por supuesto" contestó fríamente.

"Ah, bueno, pensé que quizás solo habías venido hasta aquí con esa excusa para disculparte por haberme dejado hablando solo hoy a la mañana"

"¿Perdón?"

Sirius no notó el peligroso tono de la muchacha.

"Eso, ya te dije" **(n/a: mejor no hubieras dicho nada, sirius)**

May no podía creer hasta que punto llegaba la arrogancia de ese zoquete. **(n/a: me encanta la palabra zoquete, jajajajaj)**

Remus suspiró y se golpeó la frente con una mano mientras James miraba hacia otro lado con muy poco disimulo.

"Eres increíble" indicó la chica poniendo los brazos en jarra.

La cara de Sirius cambió radicalmente. Su seriedad fue sustituida por una sexy sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos capaz de enamorar a cualquiera.

"Gracias Foster, no eres mi tipo, pero la verdad…tú tampoco estás mal" **(n/a: pero que caradura! Jejeje)**

Los ojos de May se abrieron por la furia, mientras intentaba que el calor que subía por su cuello no llegara a sus mejillas.

"No me refería a eso, pedazo de idiota. Me refería a que no puedo creer todo el egocentrismo que eres capaz de llevar en el cuerpo. No sé como haces para no reventar, Black"

La muchacha giró la cabeza y miró nuevamente a James.

"Cuando estés solo hablamos, Potter. Adiós.

"Je, es la segunda vez en un día que esa chica te calla la boca- dijo James con sorna- Que alguien te calle la boca a ti es para anotarlo en el calendario, sobretodo si pasa dos veces"

"Cállate Potter" dijo Sirius, tirándole un almohadón por la cabeza a su amigo mientras Remus se reía a carcajadas a su lado. Solo dejó de reír cuando Sirius lo atacó a él también con el almohadón.

Luego de que la guerra cesase…

"Remus, ¿a qué hora son tus rondas esta noche?"

Lunático observó a su amigo sospechosamente.

"No sé porque, pero esa pregunta me da mala espina"

"Vamos, Lunático, amigo del alma, le tienes que hacer un favor a el mejor de los mejores y desaparecerte un rato para que yo agarre a Evans sola" **(n/a: esto va a estar muy bueno, queda mal que yo lo diga, pero por lo menos soy sincera…)**

"Claro, como el que luego resultará herido cuando Lily se dé cuenta voy a ser yo…"

"Vamos, Remus, sé bueno"

El chico puso su mejor cara de perro mojado.

"Esas caras solo surten efecto en el sexo femenino, Cornamenta, pero está bien, te dejaré solo con Lily, ya veré que excusa me invento luego para que no me asesine"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Ocurre algo, Remus?"

La pelirroja lo miraba con expresión preocupada. El muchacha siempre solía hablar mucho con ella, haciendo las rondas mucho más amenas, pero aquella noche estaba muy callado, casi distraído.

"Lo siento, Lils, solo un poco cansado"

La muchacha sonrió mientras caminaban por un pasillo del séptimo piso.

"¿Te enteraste de lo que ocurrió hoy en la clase de Slughorn?" preguntó ella divertida.

"¿Lo de ese par de alumnos de primero que le preguntaron al profesor hace cuanto llevaba peluquín?"

"Si, eso, Slughorn estaba rabioso esta noche en el club"

Los dos rieron.

Remus observó hacia todos lados, nervioso. Esperaba que James fuera un poco sutil en su acercamiento a Lily, sino ya podía ver sus días contados.

Y hablando de Roma…

James apareció en el pasillo con el aire desenfadado de siempre y le dedicó a la pelirroja una sonrisa que ella no correspondió.

"Lunático, Evans…"

"¿Qué haces fuera de la Sala Común a esta hora, Potter? Es muy tarde, va contra las reglas estar en los pasillos luego de las…"

"Me sé esa regla a la perfección, Evans, muchas gracias"

James le guiñó disimuladamente un ojo a su amigo, mientras éste sudaba frío.

"Tuvimos práctica de Quidditch hasta tarde hoy, con permiso del director, por supuesto. **(n/a: James la conoce tanto que sabe que si no le dice eso lo va a sermonear hasta el amanecer, jejejeje) **Nuestro partido contra Hufflepuff es la próxima semana así que...- Al ver la mirada fastidiada de la joven, James decidió ir al punto antes de que acabara con la paciencia de Lily, que a decir verdad siempre era muy poca cuando se trataba de él- luego del muy largo entrenamiento entré al castillo y me crucé con McGonagall. Me dijo que quería hablar contigo y me ofrecí galantemente a pasarte el mensaje"

A Lily no le extrañó nada que James se hubiese ofrecido a algo que la involucrase a ella, nunca podía mantener las narices apartadas por más de unas horas.

"Bueno, gracias Potter. ¿Vamos Remus?"

El aludido puso su cara de desgraciado más convincente.

"Lo siento, Lily, pero quedé en pasar por el despacho de Flitwick, y si no te molesta, podría aprovechar mientras tú estás con McGonagall para ver que quiere".

"Oh, de acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde entonces"

Remus sonrió tímidamente.

"Yo te puedo acompañar, Evans"

Lily suspiró mientras Remus se alejaba en sentido contrario por el pasillo.

"No sé porque, pero estaba segura de que dirías eso"

James sonrió.

"¿Ves, Evans? Nosotros dos tenemos una conexión muy especial, ya hasta sabes lo que voy a decir"

"Cállate y camina Potter"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Holassss! Bueno, en el próximo capítulo ¡se viene la conversación tan esperada! Además, por fin va a hacer acto de presencia la pareja Remus- Nyah, jejejje. Si, ya era hora, tres capítulos y casi nada…_

_Y ahora, voy a contestar reviews, no saben lo contenta que me pongo cada vez que llega una nueva, así que como son buena gente, sigan mandándolas!_

_**Bronwyn bm: **Mi primera review! Espero que esté capitulo te halla gustado tanto como los dos primeros. Saludos y muchas gracias!_

**_MaryGin_: **_Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! A mi tmb me gustan mucho, mucho Lily y James, por eso escribo sobre ellos, jejejeje. En cuanto tenga un tiempito me paso por tus historias, aunque ya leí una que hiciste con una amiga tuya y me gustó mucho._

_**Inuyami: **Je, si, soy mala, pero actualicé rapidito eeeeeee. Jejejeje, gracias por tu review._

_**uruguaya: **Amigasa! Vos siempre presenteeeee! Te adoro gurisa, portate bien y gracias por hacerte un tiempito pa leer mi fic! Besos!_


	4. Conversaciones a medianoche

**CAPITULO CUATRO: **Conversaciones a medianoche.

Mientras Lily y James caminaban hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall para la supuesta "reunión" de la muchacha, Remus caminaba con paso rápido hacia su sala común.

Aunque no le gustaba mentirle a Lily, Remus no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Sabía perfectamente que esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, lo que no entendía era porque parecía ser tan difícil para la muchacha aceptarlo. Bueno, tampoco era que la culpara, pues teniendo en cuenta el historial de relaciones de James, cualquiera dudaría de su palabra.

Sonriendo para sí, Remus atravesó con prontitud el agujero del retrato luego de darle a la señora Gorda, la cual se molestó bastante por haber sido despertada a aquellas horas, la contraseña.

Iba pronunciando disculpas al retrato, cuando se dio de frente contra alguien.

"¡Nyah!"

La muchacha lo observó con ojos cansados. **(N/a: respira, Remus, respira…)**

"Lupin"

El joven se apresuró a levantar los libros que le había tirado a la joven debido al impacto, pero tuvo la mala suerte de darse la cabeza contra la mesa en su apuro por levantarse.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó mientras se ponía colorado.

Nyah, que seguía parada en el mismo punto, lo observaba con preocupación, como si temiera por su salud mental.

El chico notó la mirada extrañada de la muchacha y más idiota no se pudo sentir. Le entregó los libros con la vista clavada en el piso y su cabello color arena cubriéndole la cara, que había adquirido el mismo tono que el pelo de Lily.

"Gracias" dijo ella.

"Eh…de…d…de nada" musitó Lupin, que seguía mirando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

"Iba a ir a buscar a Lily" comentó la muchacha. Lupin por primera vez levantó la mirada, tan de golpe que los ojos de ambos se encontraron de pronto y sin dar ninguna clase de advertencia. Nyah sonrió: era la primera vez que el chico la miraba a los ojos, y por alguna extraña razón, eso se sintió muy bien.

"Me temo que no la vas a encontrar" dijo Remus, desviando la mirada- "Tuvo que atender unos asuntos, yo me vine antes"

"Ah…" Nyah parecía decepcionada. "Lo que pasa es que me olvidé un libro en la biblioteca, y sin él no puedo terminar el ensayo para Slughorn. Iba a pedirle a Lily que le avisara a Filch que pensaba ir a buscarlo…"

"Si quieres…podemos…compartir el libro. Yo pensaba terminar ese ensayo también ahora"

"Eso sería genial" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me pregunto para que me necesitara McGonagall. Debe haber ocurrido algo grave para que me mande llamar a esta hora"

"Eh…Lily de mi corazón…ejem, en cuanto a eso…"

James observó a la muchacha con cautela mientras ella se detenía en la mitad del pasillo del quinto piso y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

James le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más cautivadoras.

"No puedo creerlo, Potter, esto es demasiado bajo, incluso para ti. Me largo"

"Lily, espera…"

El muchacho se le había puesto enfrente, cerrándole el paso.

"Déjame pasar, Potter" dijo ella sacando su varita "Quien no escucha merece lo que le pase"

"Por Dios, Lily¿por qué tanta agresividad?" murmuró él mientras le quitaba a ella la varita de un tirón.

"Eres tú quien me hace poner agresiva, Potter"

James se acercó un paso.

"¿Nadie te ha dicho que quedas preciosa cuando te enfadas, Lils?"

Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. En realidad, no le gustaba nada estar sola con James. Por algún motivo, la presencia del chico la hacia sentir insegura.

"Déjate de estupideces, Potter. ¿Es que te golpeaste la cabeza con algo?"

"No"

"Entonces… ¿qué se supone que…?"

"Mira, tenía que hablar contigo, y como no puedo acercarme ni a diez metros de ti sin que salgas corriendo…"

"¿Quién te dijo que yo salgo corriendo?"

El joven levantó una ceja mientras la observaba con una sonrisa sarcástica. Lily le mantuvo la mirada: no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que había estado esquivándolo.

"Si piensas que lo hago porque te tengo miedo, Potter, estás completamente loco. Hazte revisar"

El muchacho se acercó otro paso. Lily se dio cuenta, pero no estaba dispuesta a cederle terreno, así que aunque las rodillas le temblaron se mantuvo en el mismo lugar. De todas formas, todavía estaban bien alejados, como ella hubiese deseado tenerlo siempre. **(N/a: ay, por favor, Lily…)**

"No por miedo, sino porque te pones nerviosa"

Lily comenzó a reír.

"¿Tú ponerme nerviosa? Por favor, Potter, no seas idiota…"

James sonrió y se acercó unos cuantos pasos más, acortando la distancia que los separaba considerablemente.

Él tenía razón: sí se ponía nerviosa.

"¿Qué estás intentando probar, Potter?"

"Nada"

"Entonces aléjate"

"Me gusta estar cerca de ti, Red" **(n/a: je, robé el sobrenombre del libro "El Estigma del Arrecife, de Nora Roberts, jejejejeje)**

"¿Red?"

"Si, es tu nuevo sobrenombre"

"Por Dios, Potter, se ve que tienes demasiado tiempo libre…"

"Te queda bien"

James le sacó un mechón de pelo del rostro con delicadeza, y lo puso detrás de su oreja con exasperante lentitud.

"Si sigues haciendo eso, vas a terminar con un ojo morado"

"Te voy a regalar un saco de boxeo para que saques toda esa rabia, Red"

"Sí me lo regalas con tu cara impresa en él, me va a ser de mucha utilidad"

"Mmmm… ¿piensas al menos darle un beso antes de irte a dormir todas las noches?

"No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente"

James rió. Lily casi lo hace también, pero se mantuvo seria. Mejor no darle oportunidades a Potter: si de algo estaba segura la muchacha era de que él podía ser sumamente peligroso.

"Bueno¿y de que querías hablarme, Potter? No tengo toda la noche…"

"Ah, eso…bueno, me quería disculpar por lo que pasó el otro día en el tren. En realidad, no me arrepiento, solo me gustaría saber quien fue el enano que gritó para presentárselo al sauce boxeador y…"

"¡Potter!"

"Ah, perdón…volviendo al tema…era por eso que quería hablar contigo, aunque por un momento pareció no molestarte, pero luego te molestó, y como eres la chica más complicada que he tenido la suerte y la desgracia de conocer…"

"Bueno, asunto aclarado, Potter. Te disculpo siempre y cuando no lo hagas de nuevo"

James sonrió.

"Bueno…cuando demos el sí, voy a tener que besarte Lily…"

"Eres un fastidio, Potter" dijo ella esquivándolo y comenzado a caminar.

El la tomó de un brazo y la giró bruscamente.

"Igualmente…vas a ser tú quien me bese a mí, Red"

Ella bufó, se soltó, y luego desapareció escaleras abajo.

Mientras se alejaba, Lily pensó que Nyah tenía razón: la arrogancia podía ser atractiva algunas veces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyah escribía con el entrecejo fruncido mientras la vela que alumbraba la pequeña mesita donde se habían sentado, se consumía.

Remus no podía concentrarse. Era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca y no le salía una simple oración. Varias veces estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta a medio camino.

"¿Me pasas el tintero?" preguntó ella.

Remus se sobresaltó, estiró la mano para alcanzar el tintero y…se le cayó sobre un montón de pergaminos, salpicando todo de tinta.

"Uh, lo siento…yo…"

"No pasa nada. Yo lo arreglo"

La muchacha hizo un elegante movimiento con la varita y la tinta se desvaneció en el aire.

"Eres un chico bastante nervioso" comentó la joven mientras pasaba las hojas del pesado volumen que habían estado usando. **(N/a: se nota que Nyah vive en una nube…no te das cuenta mujer, que se pone nervioso por ti? Reacciona!)**

"Nyah, mira la verdad es que yo…"

En ese momento, una furiosa Lily apareció en la Sala Común.

"Buenas noches" dijo pasando por al lado de sus dos compañeros como una exhalación.

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó Nyah confundida.

"No lo sé, pero mejor vas a ver como está"

"Ah, si, claro" La muchacha recogió sus cosas en un santiamén y las guardó en su mochila. "Hasta mañana, Lupin. Fue un placer trabajar contigo"

Luego de dedicarle una sonrisa, la muchacha se perdió escaleras arriba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Es un gusarapo arrogante…peor que un gusarapo, los pobres bichos no se merecen tamaño insulto" decía la pelirroja cuando Nyah entró a la habitación.

"Eso solo puede referirse a…"

"Potter" completó May, que estaba sentada en la cama con los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño. Lily la acababa de despertar, pues había entrado a la habitación pisando fuerte y hablando sola, despotricando contra Potter, como solía hacer luego de cada uno de sus enfrentamientos.

"¿Qué te hizo ésta vez?" preguntó Nyah con una sonrisa.

"Lo de siempre, Ny, perdonen que me halla puesto así. No sé porque le doy tanta importancia a lo que dice ese…ese…no puedo encontrar la palabra indicada para describirlo"

"Pues a mí me parece muy dulce" dijo Nyah mientras se ponía su pijama.

"Tú porque eres una romántica perdida, yo no creo ni una sola cosa que salga de su boca"

"No parece un mentiroso" aportó May.

"Pero lo es, y punto" dio por terminada la conversación Lily.

"¿Y tú donde estabas?" preguntó May al ver que su amiga recién se iba a meter a la cama.

"Terminando el ensayo de Pociones con Lupin"

May y Lily se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Así que con Lupin…"

Nyah no notó el tono sarcástico en la voz de sus amigas.

"Sí, es bastante simpático…un poco nervioso- Nyah soltó una risita- pero simpático. Creo que podríamos llegar a ser amigos" **(n/a: que alguien le pegue por mí, por favor…)**

May y Lily se miraron y las dos al mismo tiempo pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Ejem, ejem…me parece que no solo quiere ser tu amigo ejem…" susurró May, mientras tosía.

"¿Necesitas un vaso de agua?" preguntó Nyah mientras se metía a la cama.

Lily largó una risotada mientras May se pegaba en la frente. Nyah las miró sin entender nada. **(n/a: es lenta la muchacha…me hace acordar a una amiga mía…)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, para alegría de todos, el sol por fin apareció luego de varios días de lluvia.

Los de primero estaban muy entusiasmados, ya que gracias al buen tiempo, comenzarían esa semana sus clases de vuelo.

A Lily le encantaba escucharlos discutir sobre como sería volar y recordó vagamente su experiencia propia varios años atrás…

FLASHBACK.

"No quiero volar, me da miedo" decía Lily mientras bajaba por la explanada hacia un lugar despejado donde ya la profesora de vuelo los aguardaba.

"No tienes porque, no es tan difícil" dijo Nyah en un susurro.

"Es lo mejor de lo mejor" exclamó May, entusiasmada.

"No me gusta, me voy a caer…" dijo Lily, acobardada.

"Pues si te caes, Evans, yo te levanto, te cargo en mi escoba, volamos lejos de las multitudes y nos dedicamos a cosas más interesantes" **(n/a: si, ya sé, niños de 11 años hablando así…pero bueno, digamos que James siempre tuvo la libido sumamente activa)**

"Piérdete Potter" dijo la muchacha observándolo reprobatoriamente "Prefiero romperme las piernas antes que ir a ningún lado contigo"

Sirius comenzó a reírse como un loco a su lado. James también sonrió mientras que Lupin observaba todo desde una prudente distancia.

"Vamos, Evans, sé mi novia…"

"Ni loca, Potter. ¡Además tú estás con Sarah Toller!

"Estaba, la dejé ésta mañana…"

"¡Pero si nos dijo ayer a la noche que estaban saliendo!" exclamó May, indignada.

"Bueno, hoy es otro día, la gente cambia de opinión y…"

"Tú cambias de opinión más rápido de lo que te cambias de ropa interior, Potter…Adiós.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Efectivamente, a Lily no le habían gustado mucho aquellas clases.

No logró mantener un buen equilibrio pese a las largas explicaciones de la profesora e incluso de la misma May, que andaba volando por los alrededores a la perfección al cabo de unos 10 minutos. Igual lo hizo Potter, que se subió a la escoba como si por fin estuviera en su elemento y no dejó de pavonearse delante de las chicas durante toda la clase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba nerviosa, en su opinión, muy mala señal. Siempre que se ponía nerviosa, algo malo ocurría. Intentando distraerse, la muchacha levantó los ojos al cielo.

May observó como Thomas Benson hacía una deplorable actuación sobre la escoba ante el equipo de Gryffindor pues no logró atajar ninguno de los pases de los otros dos cazadores y ni siquiera consiguió meter un tanto.

Cerca de ella, Brianna James, ataviada y peinada impecablemente y con una escoba último modelo, comentaba con sus amigas lo fácil que iba a ser entrar en el equipo.

"Después de todo, salí con James, con Sirius y con Zac…eso debe valer de algo"

May suspiró molesta mientras observaba una atajada especialmente fabulosa de Zac Summers, el guardián del equipo. Thomas Benson aterrizó poco después, abatido.

Sirius aterrizó también, pues era el encargado de ir llamando a los alumnos que se habían presentado para las pruebas.

"Brianna James" llamó.

La aludida le hizo un nada disimulado revoleo de ojos.

"Sirius, que gusto verte"

"Te ves fabulosa, Bri"

"Lo sé"

La chica se acercó al muchacho y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído. May se puso colorada ante la cara de felicidad de Black y ante las miradas cómplices de las amigas de la zorra **( n/a: no tengo que explicar quien es la zorra, no?)**

Brianna se elevó en su escoba con bastante elegancia. Al contrario que Benson, ella sí era capaz de atajar los pases que le mandaban con mucha seguridad, sin embargo, Zac rechazó los tres tantos que la muchacha le envió con todas sus fuerzas.

A pesar de esto, Brianna se bajó de la escoba con una sonrisa petulante mientras le tiraba un beso a Black, que casi se cae de su propia escoba.

La muchacha se sentó junto a sus amigas en el césped, ya preparándose para el anuncio oficial de que sería la nueva cazadora.

"Foster, veamos que puedes hacer" dijo James, haciéndole señas de que se subiera a su escoba.

La muchacha así lo hizo, a pesar de las sonrisas escépticas que Black le envió en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Estaba en su elemento. Arriba de la escoba, se sentía mucho más segura que con sus dos pies en la tierra. Ella podía hacerlo, no iba a dejar que una tonta como Brianna James le robara el puesto que siempre había deseado.

Black le hizo un pase bastante agresivo, pero ella estaba lista, y lo atrapó a tiempo ante la mirada de asombro del merodeador. Verdaderamente, Foster tenía un estilo único sobre la escoba.

La muchacha voló como una flecha hasta el área, Zac se encontraba frente al aro central, pero con un viraje a último momento, ella logró pasar la quaffle por el aro izquierdo. Zac intentó llegar, pero no lo logró. La cara de Brianna y la de Black eran un poema. Eso solo consiguió darle a la chica más fuerzas.

James miró a Sirius con incredulidad. El último suspiró molesto mientras observaba a la chica por el rabillo del ojo.

"Fue solo suerte" murmuró tratando de auto convencerse.

Pero cuando Lyla West le pasó la quaffle, May nuevamente logró marcar. Zac maldició en voz alta, mientras James sonreía y la cara de Brianna adoptaba un inusual tono carmesí.

"Bueno- dijo James mientras se bajaba de su escoba – creo que no debo ni anunciar quien es la nueva cazadora"

Miró a May con una sonrisa sincera.

Sirius había aterrizado al lado de su amigo, bastante sorprendido a decir verdad. Miró a May de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

"Por favor, James, no puede estar hablando en serio"

Brianna se había puesto en pie y se había acercado.

"Fue la mejor prueba que he visto en mucho tiempo" dijo James con firmeza.

"Por favor, solo mírala- comentó Brianna con malicia-, le dará mala fama al aquipo, James, mala cara. Parece un palo de escoba con peluca, creo que mi hermana de dos años tiene más forma y más belleza que ella"

May sentía que le ardía la garganta. Pero no agachó la cabeza: no iba a dejar que esa niña tonta y mimada lograra su cometido.

Sirius la observó con admiración. Esa muchacha podía llegar a ser un témpano de hielo cuando se lo proponía.

"Lo siento, pero ya tomé una decisión. Foster es la nueva cazadora de Gryffindor"

_Bueno, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo. Demoré bastante en actualizar, pero bueno, quería hacerlo un poco más largo, jejeje. Dejen reviews!_


	5. Besos, Quidditch y sentimientos desencon

_Holas! Aquí les traigo otro capi, no pude subirlo más rápido porque no tenía Internet, se había roto! Pero eso tuvo una ventaja, ya tengo casi la mitad del capitulo seis también armado, así que no se va a tardar tanto, jejejeje. Bueno, saludos y dejen reviews!_

**CAPITULO CINCO: Besos, escobas y sentimientos desencontrados**

Lily destapó la última botella de cerveza de manteca y la colocó sobre la mesa enana, donde ya descansaba un bol lleno de ranas de chocolate, un buen número de tartas de calabaza y un enorme pastel de frutas que habían conseguido de contrabando en las cocinas. **(n/a: mmmmm, que rico…)**

Es que la ocasión lo pedía a gritos, y tanto Lily como Nyah, querían ser parte de la felicidad que de pronto se había apoderado de May.

Un solo tema de conversación parecía pasarse de boca en boca aquella noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor: como May Foster había vencido a la antes nunca vencida Brianna James. La historia se contó tantas veces que los hechos en si se fueron distorsionando. Cuando Lily fue a acompañar a los de primero al Gran Salón oyó como una niña de trenzas rubias le contaba a una compañera como Brianna había terminado en un charco de lodo mientras May volaba lanzando gritos de guerra por encima del bosque prohibido. **(n/a: como que tienen una imagen un tanto salvaje de la pobre May…)**

"Eso no es nada" comentó Nyah mientras se metía a la boca una rana de chocolate "En el club de gobstones, Kyle Levine le contaba a todo el que quisiera escucharlo como había descubierto a May en el aula de pociones bailando alrededor de un caldero borboteante mientras cantaba en un idioma desconocido"

Las risas de las tres muchachas retumbaron en la habitación casi vacía.

May parecía una chica nueva: emanaba una frescura contagiante, y sus rizos negros le caían desordenadamente por la espalda y los hombros. Ya se había puesto su pijama, de un azul intenso y estaba descalza, al igual que sus dos compañeras.

"En estos momentos no me interesa lo que sea que estén diciendo" dijo May mientras se desperezaba con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro "No puedo creer que voy a jugar Quidditch al fin. Le agradeceré a Potter siempre esto que hizo por mí"

Lily resopló con frustración.

"Potter no hizo nada para que entraras al equipo, entraste por mérito propio"

"Sí, pero él me defendió cuando Brianna me dijo todas esas cosas horribles. No se dejó intimidar por sus reclamos, eso me pareció muy bien"

"Bueno, puede ser un reverendo pervertido, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver que tiene a una excelente jugadora enfrente" **(n/a: ay, lily…que dice de ti eso de que te gusta un pervertido? Malita, malita…)**

"Así es" confirmó Nyah, mientras sonreía y comía ranas de chocolate como una descosida. "Bueno, chicas, creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir. Mañana las clases comienzan temprano"

"Bueno, yo ya vuelvo. Olvidé mi mochila en la Sala Común, voy a aprovechar ahora que está seguramente vacía"

"Genial, así puedo estarme tranquila en el baño sin que me apures para que salga" soltó Lily echándole la lengua a su amiga, que ya salía por la puerta.

May bajó las escaleras a los saltos, tarareando como siempre hacía cuando estaba contenta. Venía tan apresurada que no vio que alguien también se dirigía hacia las escaleras. El resultado fue un fuerte impacto que mandó a la chica hacia atrás. Ella ya se preparaba para el golpe contra el piso, cuando un fuerte brazo la sujetó por la muñeca, impulsándola hacia delante y haciendo que la chica se diera ahora contra el cuerpo de su salvador.

"Yo…" En ese momento, May levantó los ojos. "¿Black?" **(n/a: evidente, mi adorable May…que envidia que te tengo, darte de frente así con Siriussss!)**

"Eres una atropellada, Foster, un día vas a matar a alguien"

El muchacho observó el cabello de la chica, una masa de rulos que le caían por la espalda y los hombros. Por algún motivo, no se le antojo soltarla, aunque la mirada irritada de la joven hubiese sido ya suficiente motivo para hacerlo.

Sirius trató de no observar ese cuerpo esbelto que calzaba casi a la perfección contra el suyo, así que siguió mirándola a los ojos. "Muy bonitos" pensó, observando el suave tono celeste.

"Mira, Black, si yo te matara, le haría un favor al mundo, así que por favor, no me provoques porque puede ser que esté en uno de mis días caritativos"

"No, Foster, si tú me mataras, tendrías que directamente mudarte de mundo…las chicas te cazarían sin tregua por dejarlas sin mi encantadora belleza"

Ella suspiró con molestia.

"Eres tan…"

"Me gusta tu pelo así, nunca había notado que era tan largo"

Tomó un mechón de pelo, lo estiró y luego volvió a soltarlo. El cabello volvió a su lugar de inmediato, causando que el muchacho sonriera, divertido. Y que May, ante esa sonrisa, comenzara a temblar.

"Genial, Black, ahora te agradecería que…"

"¿A dónde ibas tan apurada?"

"¿Y a ti que te importa?"

"Simple curiosidad, Foster. Como cazador y mejor amigo del capitán del equipo, tengo que cuidar que nuestros jugadores no hagan nada ilegal que perjudique su rendimiento en el equipo"

Ella sonrió con impertinencia.

"Bueno, entonces quédate tranquilo, no iba a hacer nada ilegal. Suéltame"

"Podrías agradecer al menos que evité que te reventaras contra el piso…"

"No tendrías que haber evitado nada si no hubieses estado en mi camino"

"Yo subía las escaleras de lo más tranquilo"

"Y yo las bajaba de lo más apurada, fin del asunto"

"¿Te gusta discutir conmigo, Foster? ¿Es tu sutil manera de llamar mi atención?"

Ella volvió a suspirar, mientras hacía fuerza por soltarse, pero ya inconscientemente o a propósito, el la agarró más fuerte.

"Aunque no lo creas, no me interesa llamar tu atención, Black. Quítame las manos de encima, tengo equilibro propio…"

Sirius la soltó, sin entender muy bien por que aquél simple movimiento, le había costado tanto.

Ella le pasó por al lado y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la mesa donde descansaba su mochila. La muchacha la cargó en su hombro y volvió a las escaleras. Sirius se había apoyado en la pared, y la miraba desde allí, con las manos en los bolsillos. May se sintió sumamente nerviosa al pensar que tendría que pasarle por al lado de nuevo, pero se movió con resolución, y sin mirarle.

"Buenas noches, Foster" dijo él galantemente.

"Piérdete, Black" contestó ella, y corrió hacia su habitación. Hacia terreno seguro.

"Hola, Remus"

El muchacho levantó la mirada ante aquella voz tan familiar, y al ver el rostro sonriente de Nyah, sintió un salto en el estómago.

Se había quedado estudiando en la biblioteca porque Sirius y James estaban armando alboroto en la Sala Común. Cuando se ponían idiotas, Remus buscaba otro lugar donde hacer sus tareas en paz.

"Hola Nyah"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Tarea. Encantamientos"

"¿Te molesta si te acompaño?"

"¿Eh? No, no para nada"

La muchacha se sentó frente a él y abrió su libro. Remus trató de volver al suyo propio, pero había estado leyendo la misma oración por quinta vez consecutiva. Esa muchacha tenía efectos nocivos sobre su concentración, generalmente inquebrantable.

Luego de un rato de largo e incómodo silencio…

"Terminé" anunció Nyah, contenta "¿Te falta mucho?"

"No, ya termino también" dijo él sin muchas ganas, pues sabía que ahora que habían terminado ambos con las tareas, ella se iría y él se quedaría ahí plantado, imaginándose cuando sería el próximo momento en que la tendría así de cerca.

"¿Bajamos a cenar?"

El levantó la mirada tan de prisa, que ella se sobresaltó un poco. Pero enseguida volvió a sonreír, aquél chico le inspiraba mucha ternura. Era bastante raro.

"Claro, me encantaría"

"¿Te das cuenta que hoy es mi primer entrenamiento de Quidditch, Lils?" preguntó May por décima vez mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme.

"Creo que oí algo de eso" comentó Lily con una sonrisa.

"Estoy feliz, feliz, feliz…nada podría arruinar este momento. ¿Me acompañas abajo?"

"Claro"

Las dos muchachas bajaron las escaleras entre conversaciones y risas, y no notaron la presencia de Sirius y James, que luego de una hora de bromas, se habían sentado a descansar un momento antes de la práctica.

James se paró de inmediato y casi corrió hacia Lily.

"Hola, Evans"

"Potter" dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

May, con una sonrisa, decidió seguir su camino y dejar que esos dos se las arreglaran solos. Le había comenzado a gustar aquella pareja despareja.

"Hola Foster"

Sirius se le había puesto enfrente con la velocidad de un rayo. May se frenó en seco sin devolver el saludo.

"¿Bajamos juntos?"

"¿Qué?"

"Al campo de Quidditch!"

"Sé el camino, muchas gracias"

"Tu camino sería mucho más interesante conmigo acompañándote, Foster"

"¿Pero quién te has creído que…?"

Sirius sonrió petulantemente y la tomó de la mano.

"Sé buena, Foster, le tengo miedo a la oscuridad…"** (n/a: a mi no me molestaría cuidarlo de los mounstros, jejejeje)**

"Suéltame, idiota, todo el mundo está mirando, no quiero que alguna mente torcida me involucre contigo"

Era cierto. La mitad de la Sala Común observaba como Sirius tenía tomada de la mano a May y la dirigía hacia el agujero del retrato casi a rastras. Él notó aquello, y se giró de golpe. May nuevamente tuvo que frenarse en seco, con los nervios a flor de piel.

"Sería divertido que te involucraran conmigo. Aunque para eso, tendría que besarte, Foster, aquí y ahora. ¿Qué te parece si le damos a los fans lo que están esperando?"

El dio un paso hacia delante, todavía sosteniéndola por la mano y todavía con esa sonrisa perfecta en sus labios.

"Ni se te ocurra. Te juro que si te atreves, te odiaré por el resto de mi vida, Black"

El colocó la mano libre alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia si bruscamente. Ella apoyó la mano que tenía libre en su pecho, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía como las miradas de todos en la Sala Común se posaban sobre ellos dos.

"¿Nunca te han dicho que del odio al amor hay solo un paso, Foster?"

Apoyó su boca contra la de ella mientras las risas, los comentarios molestos y algunos aplausos se apoderaban de la Sala Común.

La bofetada que May le dio apenas pudo librarse, también resonó en toda la habitación.

La muchacha estaba colorada por la rabia **(N/A: seeeee, seguramente por la rabia…), **los ojos brillantes y la boca apretada mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

"Eres un cerdo, Black, aléjate de mí o te juro que te vas a arrepentir"

May abandonó la sala común como una exhalación.

El ambiente durante el entrenamiento estuvo tenso.

May ignoraba a Sirius y Sirius ignoraba a May. **(n/a: por si no entendieron, se ignoraban mutuamente, jajajajaja)**

"Por favor, solo fue un beso, un tonto e inocente beso" pensaba Sirius mientras sobrevolaba el campo.

Ella había adoptado su usual carácter de hielo, no le dirigía ni la más mínima mirada. Sin entender muy bien el motivo, eso solo logró molestar más a Sirius. Ya era bastante irritante que ella se le hubiera resistido, lo hubiera golpeado delante de medio Gryffindor y luego hubiese salido como en estampida.

Nunca, nunca antes ninguna chica lo había golpeado. Nunca, nunca antes ninguna chica lo había mirado como lo había mirado ella. No la entendía, y en ese momento en el cual ella pasó por delante de él como una exhalación para atrapar la quaffle, se preguntó porque eso le interesaba tanto.

"Por favor, Foster no es mi tipo. Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, no es nada amigable y a veces hasta asusta…lo mejor será que busque alguna distracción…he estado muy tenso, cuando me pongo tenso, empiezo a pensar en estupideces…pensar en May Foster definitivamente se califica como estupidez"

Mientras Sirius pensaba todo aquello, May hacía exactamente lo mismo.

"Ese idiota, egocéntrico, machista, exhibicionista, proyecto de gusarapo… ¿Cómo se atrevió? Claro, él es Sirius Black…ser Sirius Black le permite hacer lo que se le antoje, solo porque puede…solo porque es encantador y atractivo, y tiene una mirada capaz de derretirla a una entera…Nooooo!"

May se golpeó la frente para aclarar sus ideas.

"Me besó solamente para irritarme y para mostrarse ante toda la Sala Común. ¡Eso es tan típico de él! Pero está equivocado si piensa que yo voy a rendirme ante su gracia y belleza, antes me vendo los ojos y camino hacia el sauce boxeador"

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, contrario a su mejor amigo, James estaba de muy buen humor. A pesar de las diferencias evidentes entre May y Sirius, ambos, junto al tercer cazador, Will Mercy, tenían un ritmo inigualable. Sumándole el enorme talento de Zac Summers como Guardián, y con dos bateadores tan buenos como Tate Milton y Joshua Sawa, el equipo de Gryffindor no se había visto tan bien desde hacia bastante tiempo.

Cuando aterrizaron, se dirigieron todos a los vestuarios entre conversaciones y comentarios sobre la práctica. El primer partido de la temporada sería contra Hufflepuff dentro de dos semanas, y May no podía estar más entusiasmada, aunque a la vez algo nerviosa ante la expectativa de verse observada por todo el colegio.

Se cambió en silencio, tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no notó la presencia de Zac hasta que él le habló.

"Buena práctica ¿no?"

Ella sonrió.

"La mejor"

"Y esto no es nada, May. No sabes todavía lo emocionante que es volar en un verdadero partido, esa adrenalina…es insuperable"

El chico volvió a sonreír, y la muchacha no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Zac, con sus ojos verdes y su cabello dorado, hacia suspirar a más de una. El hecho de que fuera tan simpático y amable, solo aumentaba su atractivo.

"¿Caminamos juntos hasta la Sala Común?" **(n/a: Sirius, pone orden ahí…)**

May se ruborizó un poco, pero finalmente contestó:

"Claro, ¿por qué no?"

Esa noche, la cena estuvo muy entretenida.

Los manjares estuvieron tan o más deliciosos que siempre, o tan siquiera, eso le pareció a May, que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Nyah estaba pensativa. Había buscado a Remus durante mucho rato para hacer las tareas. **(n/a: como que la excusa perfecta es la tarea, eeeehhhh! Pónganse las pilas, par de giles!) **Finalmente, se había preocupado. Y había ido a preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall. Ella le había comunicado que Remus no se sentía bien, pero no había querido darle ningún otro detalle.

Lily trataba de evitar a James, que parecía haber renovado sus deseos de fastidiarla. Sentado a su lado, hablaba como si le hubieran dado cuerda.

"¿Qué vas a hacer después de Hogwarts, Evans?"

"No es de tu incumbencia, Potter" dijo ella mientras se servía más jugo de calabaza.

"Vamos, Lily es solo una pregunta"

"Bueno, me gustaría ser Sanadora, aunque no entiendo que…"

"Genial, no es una mala carrera" James se acercó un poco a ella "Porque…si no logro que salgas conmigo antes que termine el curso, tendré que seguirte después de Hogwarts, Evans. Ya me imagino: tú, yo, y un montón de enfermos en San Mungo…"

"¡Potter! dijo Lily, aunque estaba tratando de reprimir una sonrisa "¿Quieres terminar con eso?"

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

Ella lo quedó mirando un momento, con la nariz en alto.

"Nunca, Potter"

James puso su mejor cara de perro mojado. Luego siguió comiendo sus ravioles mientras Lily seguía conversando con May.

Pero de pronto…

"¿No quieres salir conmigo porque no te gusto o solo por demostrar al mundo algún punto?"

Ella se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

"Está bien, Evans…ya me sé el discurso de memoria. Soy un arrogante, un inmaduro y un idiota. Me voy"

Sin decir nada más, James se levantó de la mesa y se marchó.

Lily se le quedó observando hasta que se perdió de vista. Luego tuvo que enfrentar las miradas de reproche de Sirius, y para su consternación, también las de May. (Nyah estaba muy ocupada observando el espacio)

"Le estás rompiendo el corazón, Evans" comentó Sirius mientras jugaba con su patata asada.

"Se veía muy mal. Tal vez deberías ir a ver como está, es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿sabes?" indicó May, pero aún sin mirar a Sirius.

"Estará bien… ¿sabes cuantas veces he ido a consolarlo después de una pelea con ella?" señaló a Lily con la punta de su tenedor "No le gusta estar acompañado cuando eso ocurre. Lo mejor es dejarlo solo hasta que se le pasa. Luego hablo con él y le digo que Evans no se merece toda la atención que él le presta, y que puede conseguirse a cualquier otra que quiera…y él, como un idiota, me dirá que solo quiere a Evans y nada más que a Evans…y yo me pondré histérico, le diré que es un imbécil y seguiremos como siempre…"

Lily estaba muy seria. May le frunció el ceño a Sirius, de mal humor.

"Eres muy poco delicado, Black"

"No es ser poco delicado, Foster" contestó él, de pronto también muy serio "Es ser sincero, que es otra cosa. Digo las cosas como son, y punto. Y, oh noticia, las cosas son así desde el desgraciado día en que James fijó los ojos en tu amiga"

"Cállate, Black. Eres un reverendo y redomado idiota"

"Me encanta cuando me dices así, Foster"

"Piérdete"

"No, tú no quieres verdaderamente eso, mi estimadísima Foster…quieres que me quede contigo para siempre, lo cual es perfectamente natural"

"Lily, escuché suficientes pavadas por hoy, ¿quieres que subamos?" preguntó May ignorando a Sirius.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de asentir, cuando de pronto el director se paró y todo quedó sumido en el más profundo silencio.

"Antes de que se vayan a la cama, quiero hacerles un pequeño anuncio. Como motivo de la noche de Halloween, se celebrará en el castillo un baile"

Los comentarios entusiasmados de los estudiantes fueron interrumpidos cuando el director comenzó nuevamente a hablar.

"Hemos pensado este año hacer las cosas un poco más interesantes…por lo cual, el baile será un baile de máscaras. Se estarán preguntando que significa esto…pues bien, primero que nada, no tendrán que venir en parejas, las parejas se formarán aquí, en la pista de baile, y según sus gustos personales. No obstante, no podrán quitarse sus disfraces en toda la noche, y por favor, para hacer esto más divertido para los profesores, para mí, y para ustedes mismos, traten de no ser evidentes. El misterio es algo muy bueno algunas veces, mis jóvenes alumnos. Y ahora, todos a la cama"

May y Lily subieron las escaleras comentando. Nyah se había perdido por ahí, pero como estaban tan acostumbradas a sus despistes, no se preocuparon.

"No me gusta eso de no saber con quien estoy bailando" comentó May, molesta.

"Bueno, no vas a negar que le pone emoción a la cosa"

May rió.

"Sería emocionante que te pusieras a hablar con un chico, te enamoraras de él en la pista de baile y después descubrieras que se trataba de James"

Lily palideció.

"Eso no es gracioso… ¿te gustaría descubrir que tu pareja fue Black?"

Esta vez fue el turno de May de quedarse blanca como un papel.

"Por favor, Lily, no soy el tipo de chica de Black"

"Pero te besó a ti"

"Solo para pavonearse frente a los demás que estaban ahí"

"¿Te gustó?"

May pensó durante un momento. Le pareció sentir nuevamente los labios de Black sobre los suyos. Nunca había sentido tal nerviosismo ni tal miedo antes en su vida.

"Por supuesto que no. Es Sirius Black, seguramente alquila su boca cuando está aburrido"

Las dos amigas rieron.

"May…crees… ¿crees que James esté bien?"

"¿Preocupada por Potter, Lils?" preguntó la otra divertida.

Lily enrojeció vivamente.

"Puede ser"

"¿Por qué no hablas con él?"

"Porque si le hablo va a pensar que quiero algo con él, y no lo quiero. Somos totalmente opuestos, sería imposible estar con él. Eso, además de que ha andado con medio Hogwarts, no podría pegar un ojo. Y…y como te dije, somos muy diferentes."

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Nunca le has permitido hablarte…nunca han tenido una conversación civilizada desde que posaron sus ojos en el otro"

"Yo no posé mis ojos en él" comentó Lily mordazmente.

"Bueno, como quieras, pero él definitivamente los posó en ti. Hay que admirarle el hecho de que no se halla rendido…cualquier otro lo hubiese hecho"

"Si, bueno, creo que hoy agoté su paciencia"

"¿Eso te molesta?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Va a ser mejor así. Mejor que se enoje conmigo y que no se me acerque más. Para mí, mejor"

Pero esa noche, Lily daba vueltas en su cama. No podía conciliar el sueño, por mucho que lo intentara.

"Maldito Potter" pensó, molesta.

Solo cuando una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla, Lily admitió, tan siquiera para si misma, que tal vez, pero solo tal vez, extrañaría a James Potter.

**Contesto reviews:**

**Blusth: **Muchas gracias por tu review. De ahora en adelante trataré de ponerles más acción y hacerlos más largos, lo prometo. Leeré tu historia en cuanto pueda y me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic.

**Uruguaya: **jejejeje, gracias amigaza! Haber cuando usted escribe algo que se extrañan sus historias! Nyah va dedicada especialmente a usted, jejejeje.

**mary8potter**: ya no tienes que esperar más, aquí esta la actualización. Besos!

**karipotter**: muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me gustó mucho! Je, si, James es todo un seductor, intenté hacerlo así para que sean más interesantes las peleas con la pelirroja, jejejejeje.

**Nadir-Blue**: Te agradezco tu review. La verdad no estoy muy segura de que esté prohibido las notas de autor, he leído muchos fics en esta página y absolutamente en todos hay notas de autor. A mi me gustan como quedan, tampoco me parece que mate tanto la historia, porque las notas solo las pongo cuando es algo obvio (que May va a terminar con Sirius creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta) Pero gracias igual, lo tendré en cuenta.

**Son Melee**: Je, me alegro que te halla gustado. Muy original tu manera de mandar reviews, me hizo reir, jajajajaja.

**Inuyami**: Me alegro que te guste, jejejeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y si, la arrogancia, al menos a mí, me parece atractiva si tiene cierto límite, je.

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs**: Primero que nada…que nick complicado, jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review, y si, siempre estoy tratando de actualizar rápido. Espero que te halla gustado el capi.

**Bronwyn bm: **gracias, gracias, gracias! Actualizaré rápido, lo prometo, jejejeje.

**Carolin: **Gracias por la review, prima. Me alegra que te gusten los personajes, je.


End file.
